Um, hey dad
by Serpentira
Summary: Ah, young love, and unsupervised summer visits. Just, don't get caught, right? ASP/SM/OC. Slash. One-shot. Fluffy. DH compliant.


**For Valentine's Day and my new favourite ship, ****Albus**** Severus/****Scorpius**

**This is ASP/SM/OC, a one-shot, and part of a story playing through my head that will hopefully get written down and uploaded eventually.**

**Disclaimer: If the Harry Potter series was mine there would be Slash and ****FemSlash**** in it. Since there isn't, it isn't mine.**

**WARNINGS****: SLASH, THREESOMES**** SMUT**** (well, sort off...)****, CRUDE LANGUAGE**** and LOVE****. If any of that isn't to your liking, why are you reading?**

There was giggling coming from the study, and Kari-ann Noir couldn't help but grin.

"Hey! Get off!" Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's voice rang out, followed by a laugh clearly belonging to one Albus Severus Potter. Smiling to herself Kari entered the room to be greeted with the sight of Sev, (as he was called by his Slytherin friends) tickling Score, (his name among the Slytherins) and pinning him to the large work table in the middle of the room.

"You look absolutely delicious like that, you know," she purred as she crossed the room, before bending down and placing a quick kiss first to Score's lips and then to Sev's. Score pouted up at her as she made no move to free him and she laughed happily.

The three friends were ensconced in Malfoy manner on a rather wet and cloudy summer day. Score's father and grandparents were out for the day, (his mother had died shortly into his first year at Hogwarts) and, since Sev was able to get away from the house for the day without raising suspicions, and she had been living on her own since the events last Christmas, they'd decided to get together. It was the summer before Sev and Score's sixth year at Hogwarts and they were trying to make the most of it. Which made it a very good thing that they were alone, since the day was proving to be otherwise uneventful.

A mischievous look was exchanged by the two boys, and a moment later Kari was pinned between them, Score's lips on hers as his arms looped around her waist, Sev's lips, tongue, and teeth tracing patterns on her neck as his hands moved up to cup her breasts before sliding down and then under her shirt and over her belly.

"Oh goddesses," she moaned softly as Score pulled back to breath, and he grinned down at her before capturing her lips again. Unwilling to play passive she moved one hand up to tangle in his long blond hair, letting the other slide down his back to rest on his behind. She smirked into the kiss as she gave him a quick squeeze, the startled and partially muffled yelp he gave causing fire to flare and pool even more strongly in belly. Sev pulled back, chuckling, as he moved his hands down to her thighs before leaning back down and nipping her neck gently.

"Oh fuck," she gasped, and felt herself going almost boneless as his hands slid back up along her inner thighs. "Almost makes me wish I'd worn a skirt," she bit out when his hands couldn't go any higher, and he chuckled again. She growled softly and turned her head to catch Sev's lips in a brutal kiss, tongues fighting for dominance as she twisted in their grasp before sliding her hands along his chest, divesting the darker boy of his shirt before pulling him as close as possible, nails leaving faint trails along his back.

When she pulled back for air Score's lips took the place of hers. He'd moved to wrap himself around Sev from behind and had one had tangled in his hair, the other gripping his hip. She pulled back slightly, watching them through eyes heavy with lust. They were deathly beautiful together, dark and light, emerald and ice. When they broke apart for breath the three caught each other's eyes. They simply stayed there for a moment, breathing raggedly and basking in the lust, but more importantly love, that filled the others' eyes.

"Love you," Score said softly, the hand that had been resting on Sev's hip moving to pull Kari as close as possible. His dark haired lovers smiled, eyes glowing.

"Love you too," they answered, laughing softly as they realised they'd answered in sync. There was a heartbeat's pause, and then emotion had boiled over and there was a flurry of motion as clothing was removed and they proceeded to illustrate exactly how much they actually meant it.

* * *

About three hours later Draco Malfoy entered the study where he had last seen Scorpius earlier in the day. After closing the doors behind him he stopped dead at the scene that lay before him.

The floor closest to the large table, and to a certain extent the table itself, was littered with various articles of clothing, both wizarding and muggle. What was obviously a small bottle of lube was perched precariously on the table corner, as were two wands. As his eyes moved across the room they landed on the couch where he immediately identified Scorpius and, to his shock, Albus Potter, and a brunette girl he didn't know. The three were intertwined and partially covered by a quilt done up in Slytherin house colors, although that did next to nothing to hide the fact that the three were most definitely naked. A soft moan from the teens' direction had him freezing, as Scorpius sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily.

He moaned again before muttering under his breath, "Every time I go to try and top, and every time I end up either bottom, or in the middle with Sev's cock up my ass." Draco let out a choked sound before he spluttered, and his brain pretty much derailed. Score's head shot up at the sound and he paled more than anyone might have thought humanly possible. The noise, and the obvious tension in their boyfriend, had Kari and Sev sitting up as well, paling to match Score as they spotted the room's other occupant.

"Oh, shit," Kari said which pretty much summed up the situation.

"Um, hello Mr. Malfoy," Sev offered awkwardly. Finding yourself naked in front of their boyfriend's father hadn't exactly been high on their 'to do' list, especially considering that they'd been attempting to keep their relationship a secret, at least for the time being. They were simply waiting now to see just how much worse it could get.

"Ah, I was told you were in here. You left these in my office and I knew you'd want them for the weekend," Harry Potter trailed off, eyes widening. No one had noticed him enter the room, and now he stood there awkwardly, the scarf and stack of files in his hand now resting at his side as his eyes darted around the room. "Albus? What are you..." he trailed off, and Sev hid his head in his hands.

"Do you think the world hates us," he mumbled through his fingers, and Score moved a hand to card it soothingly through the emerald eyed boy's hair.

"Could be worse," Kari sighed, "goddess knows Hugo would've hexed us by now if we'd been at school or something." She fidgeted slightly before glancing over and catching Score's eye. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she tilted her head slightly towards the table, hoping he'd get the message. He appeared to have when, a moment later, the three teens were cleaned and dressed, the boy's wands back on their persons'. Draco and Harry's eyes narrowed at this display of magic before moving to sit on two of the chairs arranged before the couch the teens occupied.

"Care to explain, Scorpius?" Draco asked, his lips almost twitching at the nervous look on the teens' faces.

"Um, we're in love?" he offered hesitantly, watching the two adults carefully. As they watched the teens, still wrapped around each other, they realised it was true.

"Maybe you want to start at the beginning," Harry suggested as his and Draco's expressions softened at the obvious caring and love that existed between the three.

**This story tried to go in a bunch of directions all at once, so I decided to cut it off here, keep it short and sweet. ****(Fluff to give you cavities to go along with your Valentine's Day chocolate.)**** I'm not sure if it'll actually fit into the rest of their story when I actually write it but, considering the amount of other stuff that got written as I worked on this, the rest of their story should follow relatively shortly, (which pretty much translates into 'within the next few months. I hope.')**

**Regarding that, though.**** Do you think this is worth expanding? I know some people don't like OCs all that much, and I didn't really do much in the way of developing characters here. (Not to mention Draco seems a bit OOC to me, but I'll work that out.) Also, this was my first make-out/sex related ****fanfiction**** scene I've really done. ****Any pointers?**

**Thanks.**


End file.
